


Lounging

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [9]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Akira likes laying between Isamu's legs, even when she was cursed.





	Lounging

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part nine of the "Cursed" series.

"Lounging"

Isamu was in the lounge, sitting on the couch, when Akira walked in. She was wearing a different outfit than her usual jumpsuit. She was had on an off-white silky top, a deep purple skirt that went down to mid thigh, and short black boots. She grinned when she saw Isamu sitting on the couch and promptly sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. His hands curled around her waist and found themselves under the bottom hem of her top.

Fala entered the room, noticed Akira's position, and stated, "Kogane, I've noticed you tend to sit between Kurogane's legs. Why is that?"

"It's my favorite place to sit and is comfortable."

Isamu grinned. "I offered one time when we started dating, and she took it as an open invitation to do whenever." Isamu kissed Akira's hair. "We both like it though. When Aki got cursed, he wasn't sure he was still allowed to sit here."

%%% Flashback Begins

Akira was still not used to being a guy, but that was to be expected, since it was only a week since he got cursed. He saw Isamu sitting on the couch and grinned before remembering that he was a guy. Would Isamu still want him to sit between his legs? True, Isa said that they were boyfriends, but did that mean nothing really changed in their relationship?

Isamu noticed Akira standing close by but not coming to sit down. Isamu patted the couch between his legs. "Aki, do you want to sit?"

Akira noticed where Isamu wanted him to sit. "Can I?"

"Of course." Isamu tugged Akira onto the couch when he got close enough. Akira settled between Isamu's legs with a soft sigh. Isamu combed his fingers through Akira's shorter but no less thick hair. "You are welcome to sit here, no matter which gender you are. You're still my Aki."

%%% Flashback Ends

"When she got cursed, there were times where I had to remind him that nothing changed in our relationship. If there was something he did while female, he was still welcome to do it." Isamu chuckled. "Though I am glad that he never tried to wear a dress or skirt. I don't think they would have looked right on the male Akira." When there wasn't any retort from Akira, Isamu looked down at his girlfriend but couldn't see her face. He looked at the princess. "Fala-hime, did Aki fall asleep?"

Fala peered at Akira. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing looked to be slow but steady. "It appears that she has."

Isamu smiled. "That's okay. I don't mind that she has."

Fala smiled. Kogane and Kurogane made a cute couple. She stood up. "Well, I'll go, so I do not disturb Kogane. She does so much for everyone. She should get to rest more often."

"Bye, Fala-hime, and thank you," Isamu called out before she left. Isamu turned his attention back to the napping raven-haired woman. Napping did sound like a good idea, since they had had a rough time repelling the Galra attacks lately. Isamu laid his head back and let his eyes drift closed. He was distantly aware of Akira shifting in his arms before he fell asleep too.

Fin


End file.
